Magical Attraction, Part 1
by oOo. AnimaX .oOo
Summary: Pitch has been beaten, and the world has returned to relative normalcy. And after Jack meets and develops a crush on Jamie's baby sitter Kate, things only seem to be looking up. But when things go terribly wrong, Jack begins to wonder if life will ever be good again. Enjoy Part 1 of this entertaining sequel to the very popular movie, "Rise of the Guardians". Please read responsibly


**Hey guys! Yeah, it's late. I'm sorry. I've been so busy and haven't had time to really work on it. But I'll ****try to be more consistent, K? Okay! Let's go!****  
LOVELY LADY**

Jack was relaxing in a tree, watching his little pal Jamie approach, unsuspecting that he was about to run into a friend. "Hey, Junior Guardian!" Jack slid out of the tree, landing in front of Jamie. "Jack!" Jamie grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "Wow! I am SOOOO glad to see you! It's been like, forever!"  
"Yeah, a month can seem like a REAL long time without me present!" Jack chuckled. He squatted so he was eye-level with Jamie. "Whatcha been up to, tiger?"  
"I've been up to a lot!" Jamie ran around Jack in circles. "I got a C on a test!"  
"That's great!"  
"And I threw a snow-man at Cupcake!"  
"An entire snowman?!"  
"Yeah! Then she grabbed a tree and hit me back!"  
"And you're still standing! Good job!"  
"Yeah, and-!"  
"Jamie!" Jack and Jamie glanced up. A girl, holding Sophie's hand, was walking towards them. "Jamie! Are you hungry?"  
"Whoa-ho-ho! Who is this lovely lady?" Jack nudged Jamie. "You've been busier than I thought tiger! Is this your girlfriend?"  
"No!" Jamie cried.  
"Are you on a date? Ooh, am I interrupting?"  
"NO! She's my babysitter, Kate." Kate reached them, but didn't see Jack. _Whoopedy doo, buy me a t-shirt._ Jack thought. "Who were you talking to, Jamie?" she asked.  
"Jack Frost." Jamie said matter-of-factly. "Oh, did he leave?" Kate asked, glancing back and forth. Jack was curious. She seemed to actually be searching, to want to see this friend of Jamie's. _How intriguing, _Jack wondered. "Nah, he's right here." Jamie pointed at Jack. "Whoa, whoa, kid! You sound crazy!" Jack waved his arms around. Jamie shushed him. "Oh, well if he wants to stop being invisible, he can join us. Now come on! The picnic is over here!" She picked up Sophie and started to walk away. "Fwost!" Sophie giggled, grabbing at Jack's hair. "Yeah, it's me!" Jamie ran up and stood next to Kate, with Jack on her other side. "So Jack, how's things at the Pole?" Jamie asked. "Good. Old Man North has you on the top of the Nice list!"  
"That's so cool! What about you?"  
"Nah, I barely make the Naughty list, I am so bad!" The two laughed. Kate looked between them. "I feel like I am missing out on something."  
"Don't worry about it, Kate." Jamie patted her arm. They all sat down. As Jamie started to eat, Jack started to mess around. He wrapped his arm around Kate, leaning on her and acting all mushy. Jamie almost threw up, he was laughing so hard. Jack started dancing behind Kate. Jamie almost had a heart attack. Jack started paddling around Kate. She was staring at Jamie, who was going into spasms of joy. "Jamie? You okay?"  
"I'm fine, I'm fine! It's just Jack!" he guffawed. Actually, it sounded more like "I'mba fin imba fin! Ib jut gack!" Sophie started running around cackling too. Then Kate started giggling too. Soon they were all rolling around cracking up. Jack gradually wound down, although the others were still goin strong. He rolled over on his side. Kate's face was beet-red, her eyes squeezed shut with mirth. Sophie had resorted to jumping on top of Jamie multiple times. Jamie was gasping for air. Kate's loud laughter dragged Jack's attention back to her. As she wound down, her eyes slowly opened. Her eyes were a deep green, and Jack couldn't help staring at them. They were still sparkling. He heard a "humph". He glanced up. Jamie was staring at him with a knowing smile. "What?" Jack asked. Jamie shook his head, grinning. Kate sighed, then stood up. "Jamie? Jamie, let's go. Uh, you okay? Why are you grinning?"  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." Jamie chuckled. "Um, okay. Will you pick up the picnic stuff? Sophie lost her shoes." Kate went off to find the AWOL shoes while the two dudes cleaned up. "So." Jamie started. "So?" Jack asked. "YOU have a crush on Kate." Jamie said, grinning.  
"I DO NOT!" Jack protested.  
"We'll see."

They started hanging out a lot. Even though it was summer, and Jack often had to leave to make it snow in other places, Jack still found the time to hang out with them. And even though Kate couldn't see him, she grew accustomed to Jamie talking to thin air. And as the season passed, and the weather grew colder, Jack grew accustomed to Kate. He like following her around, wondering what it would be like if she could see him.  
And throughout this time, Jamie grew smugger in his belief of Jack's crush. Jack was starting to wonder it himself. He'd never had a crush before. And even though it killed him to, he decided to break down and talk to Jamie about it.

It was November. Frost carpeted the ground and cooled the windows. Jack shyly knocked on Jamie's window. _Am I really sure I want to talk to Jamie of all people? Tooth might know more about this than Jamie would. _  
_But he does know more about her than Tooth would.  
Hmm. But maybe I should go talk to Cupid about it.  
That's a good idea. I'm going to go right no- _  
Jack's internal argument was cut off by Jamie opening the window. "Jack!" He grabbed Jack's neck and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're here!" Jamie dragged Jack into his room and over to the wall.  
"See? I drew a picture of you for art class!" Jamie stood by proudly as Jack examined the picture. A cheaply drawn picture of Jack with stick arms was on the wall, with a snow flake or two drawn around him. "It's very nice, Jamie." Jack said, distracted.  
"I know! Kate has been teaching me to draw! She's still better than me, but not for long!" Jamie beamed proudly. Jack sat on Jamie's bed. "Hey, Jamie. I got a question for you."  
"Yeah?" Jamie sat next to him on the bed and kicked his feet.  
"What do you know about," Jack took a deep breath. "Girls."  
"Girls? Why would you-" Realization dawned like spring on Jamie's face. A smug grin spread across his face. "Oh ho! Am I thinking correctly that you have a crush on the lovely Kate?"  
Jack glared at him. Finally, he barely, oh so rustily, nodded his head in a slight gesture. Jamie started jumping up and down with glee, cackling madly. "I was right! I was right!" He ran around the room like a mad man, screaming "I was right! I was right! Bwahahaha!" Finally Jack tripped Jamie so that he fell on the bean bag. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're a genius. I get it. Can you answer my question?"  
"Fine, just let me gloat for a second." After another minute of whispered "I'm right"s, Jamie slowed down and clasped his hands. "So what is it you want to know?"  
"I want to know, um, how to get Kate to see me." Jack sat there, staring at Jamie. Jamie sat there, staring at Jack, keeping a studious expression on his face. Then he leaned back in satisfaction and uttered his deduction.  
"I have no idea."  
Jack sat there, in deflated silence. "But, who else can I ask?"  
"Hmm. That's a dilemma ." Jamie scratched his chin. "I could always ask my dad, and you could listen in."  
"That's ingenious!" Jack jumped up. "Let's do that right now!"  
"Jack, in case you haven't noticed, it's 9 at night."  
"Yeah? Your dad is still up right?"  
"Yeah, but. . ."  
"Pweez?"  
Jamie sighed. "Fine." Jack floated happily behind Jamie as he walked downstairs and to his dad.  
"Hey Dad?" Jamie hung on the back of his dad's chair. "What is it son?" his dad asked.  
"How do you get a girl to see you?" Jamie asked bluntly. Jamie's dad sat up straight in surprise.  
"What do you mean, son?"  
Jamie sighed. "I MEAN, how do you get a girl to see the real you? And to like you back?"  
"Aaah. Girl problems." His dad nodded knowingly. "So who is it?"  
"What?" Jamie asked, surprised.  
"Who is it you need help with?"  
"N-nobody! I'm asking for my f-friend!" Jamie said, embarrassed.  
"Ah. And who is your friend asking about?"  
"Actually, it's about, er, Kate." Jamie blushed profusely.  
"Your babysitter?" Jamie's dad started cackling.  
"Yeah, but it's for a pal of mine! So can you just give me some girl advice?" Jamie's cheeks were bright red. Jack couldn't help chuckling.  
"Well son, you want her to see the real you, right?"  
"Yeah. It's what my FRIEND wants, anyway."  
"Uh huh, well anyway. To make her see the real you, the better you, you have to make her believe there is a better you."  
"I see. And the whole liking me- er you part?"  
"Sorry son, but you have to handle this yourself." Jamie's dad put a hand on his shoulder.  
"But son, if you want to know how I snared your mother, it all started one night in high school-"  
"GOOD NIGHT DAD!" Jamie rushed upstairs, Jack flying after him.  
His dad sat chuckling manaically in his seat.  
Once they were back up in Jamie's room, Jack asked, "So what's the plan?"  
Jamie rubbed his hands together evily. "Oh, I've got a plan. Muahahahha!"  
"Jamie?"  
"Huh?"  
"You're scaring me."  
"You'll get used to it."


End file.
